Un mismo beso
by Mai Moon
Summary: One-shot. A pocos días del enfrentamiento de Aang con el Señor del Fuego, él sigue pensando en la isla Ember y en Katara. ¿cómo podrá superarlo para terminar con la guerra? ¿Será que Katara realmente no está enamorada de él? (Es mi punto de vista sobre lo que debió ocurrir después de la isla Ember pero antes del final).


**One-shot "Un mismo beso"**

_**Avatar no me pertenece solo juego con mi imaginación para crear historias.**_

"-Avatar Aang es tu hora de morir...- grito el llamado Rey Fénix.

Había lanzado un rayo directo hacia el corazón de Aang y a este solo no le había dado tiempo de esquivarlo, todo fue demasiado rápido, lo asintió atravesar su pecho mientras caía al suelo gritando, era un dolor inmenso, esta vez no hubo tiempo de sanarlo o de mirarlo por última vez a los ojos.

Lo último que sintió fueron unos brazos rodearle, era Katara quien lo sostenía y lloraba con fuerza, mientras el agonizaba lo miro a los ojos, lo beso por última vez y le repitió una y otra vez Te Amo al oído, esas palabras que tanto le había costado decir pero que quería demostrar que eran ciertas aunque fuera solo en ese momento cuando podría pronunciarlas, si Aang moría nunca más las volvería a decir o escuchar de nuevo, solo el había sido su único y gran amor, jamás amaría a otra persona; se creía una estúpida por haberlo rechazado en la Isla Ember pero que podía hacer, tenía que aceptar la realidad, ya no podía hacer nada para enmendar su error.

Aang, por su parte, se iría teniendo en mente que le había fallado de nuevo al mundo y sobre todo a Katara; moriría pensando que todo el esfuerzo de él y sus amigos había sido en vano, que su objetivo no estaba cumplido y que no la había sabido proteger, le había fallado a quien menos quería y eso nunca se lo iba a perdonar. En un intento por querer salvar al mundo, el Avatar Aang y ultimo maestro del aire había muerto, su corazón latió por última vez al escuchar a Katara pronunciar un último Te Amo y después de eso se fue, cerro sus ojos, respiro profundamente y murió.

-No me dejes Aang, por favor- ella apenas lograba hablar -Te Amo, fui una tonta, perdóname- dijo Katara y después de eso, sin poderlo evitar, sintió como él iba muriendo y ella simplemente lo dejaba ir."

Despertó agitado, su corazón latía con mucha fuerza, todo había sido un sueño y agradecía por ello a los espíritus; espero un tiempo a estar tranquilo, se levantó de la cama y aunque temía un poco a la realidad, decidió salir, necesitaba tomar aire fresco pero sobre todo pensar.

En realidad no le daba miedo su enfrentamiento con Ozai, curiosamente tenía confianza en que el ganaría y que todo saldría bien; tampoco le temía a morir en la batalla, era algo que recordaba haber aprendido de los monjes durante su niñez; no debía ver la muerte como algo malo, para ellos significaba poder descansar al fin del mundo y vivir eternamente en paz. Su mayor preocupación era no ser amado por la persona que el quería, pensar en el simple hecho de que Katara lo veía como a un hermano y no de la forma que él deseaba era algo horrible que se negaba a aceptar.

Desde hace dos días no había podido descansar, Katara estaba todo el tiempo dando vueltas y confundiéndole en su mente, al escucharla decir esas palabras durante el intermedio de la obra en la Isla Ember había sentido como si le hubiesen arrancado el corazón, un dolor que recorría todo su cuerpo y no lo dejaba en paz.

Aang la amaba desde que habían compartido un beso en la cueva de los dos enamorados, un beso con el que había sentido algo inexplicable que nunca antes había experimentado y fuera lo que fuera quería ese sentimiento dentro de él. Se había sentido la persona más feliz del mundo y fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no podría alejarse de ella nunca más y de que la amaría por siempre incluso si ella no sentía lo mismo por él.

Mientras su razón luchaba contra su corazón y su cabeza daba vueltas, sus pies se movían por entre un pasillo que lo llevaría al balcón; en verdad necesitaba tomar aire y despejar su mente, pronto debería enfrentarse a Ozai y tenía que estar preparado, esta vez no le fallaría al mundo como creía haberlo hecho antes, debía terminar con la guerra y devolverle al mundo la tranquilidad que había perdido.

* * *

Katara había despertado agitada, preocupada y desesperada sintiendo una opresión en su pecho demasiado fuerte para dejarla respirar con normalidad. Esa maldita pesadilla había estado presente en sus sueños muy seguido, precisamente desde la obra en la isla Ember, pensar en que la posibilidad de sus sueños podrían ser verdad la hacían llorar cada noche y gritar desesperada, era algo que no podía aceptar pero aun así el temar estaba presente con ella y simplemente no sabía qué hacer para alejarlo.

Se tranquilizó y luego de un rato opto por salir a tomar aire, la mejor decisión que había tomado en algún tiempo. Mientras sus pies la guiaban entre el pasillo, su mente recreaba una y otra vez aquel suceso tan doloroso con Aang, recordaba perfectamente cada momento con él, sabía que había sido una estúpida al rechazarlo pero su cabeza estaba tan llena de miedos que su boca hablo sin pensarlo y había dicho tantas cosa que aunque no lo aceptara eran la causa de sus pesadillas.

Llego al balcón, eran alrededor de las 3 de la mañana pero aun una noche hermosa a su parecer, Yue estaba reluciente sobre ella y las estrellas que la acompañaban la incitaban a permanecer ahí, bajo ellas. Katara permaneció en ese lugar un largo rato, pensando solamente en todos esos momentos que había compartido con Aang durante todo su viaje aunque al hacerlo cada recuerdo se acompañaba de sus palabras en el intermedio de la obra: "No lo sé Aang" "Estoy confundida" "No es el momento". Pero que tonta se repitió a sí misma, solo quería negar lo que ya había sucedido; se enamoró perdidamente de ese chico y rechazarlo solo le había causado más dolor.

-Katara, ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto detrás de ella una voz muy conocida.

Se giró para mirarlo y se dio cuenta de que era su hermano Sokka pero extrañamente llevaba su cabello suelto, no le dio importancia y ya que estaba tan harta de luchar contra ella misma, con su mente, con sus sentimientos inmediatamente al verlo se lanzó a él y comenzó a llorar.

-Sokka soy una tonta- dijo desesperada y aun sollozando.

-Cuéntame, ¿tiene que ver con Aang?- pregunto.

Todos en el grupo sabían perfectamente que esos dos se querían pero solo ellos eran lo suficientemente cobardes como para no admitirlo, Sokka como el hermano mayor de Katara sabía que algún día lo iban a aceptar y algo así ocurriría pero cuando se dio cuenta de que ya estaba pasando no pensó que sería tan difícil de afrontarlo y aun a pesar de todas las dificultades él se encargaría de ayudar y apoyar a su hermana.

-Hace dos días... durante un intermedio en... la obra de la Isla Ember...- en serio le resultaba difícil hablar a Katara de sus sentimientos y de lo ocurrido con Aang pero era necesario hacerlo para tomar una decisión al respecto, no podía huir toda la vida de su destino y en algún momento debería afrontarlo -yo salí a buscar a Aang, cuando lo encontré afuera, apoyado en un balcón, yo solo... quería apoyarlo, demostrarle que estaba ahí para el pero entonces... el comenzó a hablar y recordé lo que había estado en mi mente durante mucho tiempo, el me confeso sus sentimientos y... yo como una tonta negué los míos- para ese punto Katara ya había comenzado a llorar de nuevo pero para suerte de Sokka había terminado de hablar y la oportunidad de analizar una respuesta se le había otorgado.

-Katara, tú crees haber tomado una decisión incorrecta pero todos cometemos errores y es nuestro deber corregirlos, porque... ¿Cómo alguien haría algo correcto, sin primero no equivocarse? Esa es nuestra filosofía, te equivocas, te arrepientes y eres feliz- comento Sokka, como si hubiese estado listo para hablar sobre ello en el momento indicado y su consejo estuviese ansioso para salir en cualquier momento.

-Gracias Sokka, tu siempre sabes que decir- dijo ella y después lo abrazo.

* * *

Estaba a punto de llegar al balcón cuando escucho unas voces muy familiares, de inmediato reconoció una de ellas; era Katara y al instante decidió colocarse tras una puerta esperando no ser visto, aunque esa no fuese una acción muy honesta y de acuerdo a sus valores, se trataba de Katara y algo dentro de él cada vez que la veía le decía que debía protegerla aun si no estaba seguro de que.

Poco a poco miraba hacia ella y noto que la otra voz provenía de una persona que gracias a su posición en la oscuridad no lograba reconocer pero estaba seguro de que era un chico y eso no le agradaba en ningún sentido. ¿Quién es? ¿Por qué habla con Katara? De nuevo las preguntas atormentaban la cabeza del chico y lamentablemente si no quería ser descubierto no podría darle respuesta a ninguna.

De pronto se armó de valor para acercarse a ellos y alejar sus dudas pero al retirarse de la puerta, miro hacia afuera y deseo no haberlo hecho jamás; Katara estaba "besando" al chico y al verlo más claramente se dio cuenta de a quien besaba era Zuko, por el largo cabello que se veía en las sombras aun a pesar de que no fuera consciente de su rostro por completo, tenía la corazonada de que era él.

En ese instante se giró sin poder mirar nada más, su corazón estaba destrozado, todas sus sospechas y dudas ahora se confirmaban, ella amaba a Zuko y cualquier cosa que el hiciera seria en vano para conquistarla. Comenzó a caminar de nuevo a su habitación pero al hacerlo no lo resistió mas, cerro sus ojos y pequeñas lagrimas empezaron a bajar por sus mejillas, se sentía como si un cuchillo estuviese siendo clavado en su pecho y con cada recuerdo de su rostro sonriendo se enterraba más en él.

Tardo un momento en recuperarse, debía hacerlo sin causar ruido o notarían su presencia pero para su mala suerte al decidirse a dar un paso más tropezó con algo provocando un enorme ruido en toda la habitación y después de unos segundos, alguien ya estaba con él.

-¿Aang?- lo llamo una voz tras él.

-Katara, por favor... déjame en paz- su voz sonaba muy dura pero también se notaba el dolor.

-Por favor, necesito hablar contigo- dijo Katara tomándolo del brazo.

-¿Para qué? Darme una explicación o contarme acerca de tu nuevo novio, si lo amas a él no importa, solo déjame... tranquilo- Aang se giró a ella para mirarla a los ojos y prácticamente gritarle. Nunca lo había escuchado hablarle así y sus palabras le habían dolido más de lo que le hubiese gustado.

-Lo siento...- contesto Katara tomando su rostro entre sus manos y mientras el bajaba la mirada -fui una tonta Aang... por favor mírame- su tono era casi de súplica.

Aang no lo soporto más y cedió ante sus palabras, ya que sabía que aunque ella le perteneciera a otro hombre él siempre la iba a amar y aún más si lo necesitaba. Levanto su rostro y la miro a los ojos, aun con lágrimas en los suyos; por un momento creyó que era amado pero al mismo tiempo todas sus esperanzas se derrumbaban.

-Te Amo- dijo Katara.

Lo beso, era lo que tanto tiempo habían esperado ambos; un beso lleno de amor, cariño y ternura... parecido al que compartieron en la Cueva de los dos Enamorados pero este era en un tono distinto, era sin temor a sus sentimientos, estaban completos.

-Aang, Te Amo... siempre lo he hecho, fui una tonta y perdón por lo de la otra noche... yo solo- ella continuaba hablando pero en un momento él la interrumpió con otro beso aunque un poco corto, lleno de amor y después sonrió.

-Yo también Te Amo- hablo Aang por primera vez -pero...- y no termino de hablar porque vio que quien entraba ahora por la puerta era Sokka y no "Zuko" como lo había creído -olvídalo...- y volvió a sonreír.

Ambos se miraron tiernamente a la cara, sonriéndose mutuamente; sin miedos, temores o alguna preocupación. Esta vez solo había amor en sus ojos, lo que tanto buscaron había estado ahí con ellos siempre, no necesitaban de nada más que los acompañara, solo a ellos mismos en un mismo tiempo, en un mismo beso.


End file.
